1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conference support system, an information displaying apparatus, a machine readable medium storing thereon a plurality of machine readable instructions, and a control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conference support system, an information displaying apparatus, a machine readable medium storing thereon a plurality of machine readable instructions, and a control method for supporting progress of the proceedings based on images of condition of the conference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a presentation using a projector to display a material on a screen to make attendants understand the presentation easily.
However, since a presenter and the material have to be set before the conference, the above-mentioned method is not suitable for the conference at which a plurality of speakers discuss with one another. Even in this case, when the contents of the discussion are displayable, the attendants can understand the statement of the speakers more easily and it will be convenience for all attendants.